User talk:JMan2.0
ATTENTION, JMAN2.0!!! Hi. I am Mr. Christopher, but on this wiki, Call me Dreambend5. I may need to "Speak" to you (if you know what I mean). Contact me soon. :::::Your friend, Dreambend5 20:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) (PS. See My Pages, please: *Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Dreambender King (Game) *Kingdom Hearts: Quest of the Nicktoons (Game) *Diamond Spirit (Keyblade) *Xileader (Bad Guy) *Stealth Lord (Heartless) *Tri-State Area (world) *Stallag 13 (world) *Christopher (character) *A Galixy Far, Far Away (world) *Princesses of Heart (Characters) *Heartless Rising (episode) *It is the End for the Tri-State Area! (song) *Bender McMare (character) *''and Much more to come!'' You Have Asked Why I Call You Since you are new to this wiki (At least, I haven't heard of you), I would like to know More about you if that is okay. I will never ask for your Social Security #, Last Name, Adress, Phone or Cell Phone #, or Internet password. Questions *Age *State and city *First name *KH games played *Favorite movies, TV shows, and comics *and Favorite KH Character *Also, do you have a Ps2 Cheat device? Please type back. :::Your friend, ::::Dreambend5 19:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) You Have Asked! I will Answer! the reason your artical MAY be deleated is that it didn't have enough info on it. BUT, it is now getting more of your imfo (AND you created a Notre Dame world),and you said there will be more, So I will now take off the Delete template now. you're welcome. And for the record, you are not Notre dumb. :::your friend, ::::Dreambend5 17:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry. It was just a bad joke. I did not mean to offend anyone. Sorry if it may have offended you. ::Your friend, ::Dreambend5 18:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) (ps, I apperently need to work on my material.) Secret Are you a good person? Pictures I'd just like to comment on the nice work your doing. But I'm curious, where do you get all these good pictures for like heroes and the worlds!? I look and can never find any good ones, what's your secret? WolfRisingSun 11:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION, JMAN2.0!!! I'm here to announce, that I've given you the prestigious rank of Administrator and Bureacrat! Congrats, your work has shown you of truely deserving this. Your now 2nd in command of KHFF Wiki, alongside Blaid! I hope you keep up the good work and place nice with Blaid. WolfRisingSun 17:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) We really gotta Watch Out We really have to curb some of the freaks that come onto KHFF. I just had to delete and ban a user called "Nilmax". He started making barebones pages for "worlds" and was in the process of adding them to my game, "Kingdom Hearts III"! I can't even tell if the weirdo was being serious about all the crap he came up with, a world called "County General" that's based off ER for christ's sake! Then theres a world based off the Predator movie, another from "The Terminator", and then another based off Peter Jackson's "King Kong"! THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH DISNEY!!! Granted we use some non-disney worlds, but to a point their usable cause their either animated or have the same feel as a disney movie. But PREDATOR AND THE TERMINATOR! That's where I draw the line. We have to put up a big sign or something, telling new users not to create these out of control worlds or games. I'm getting tired of having to delete them all! WolfRisingSun 14:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Wolf, worlds from Final Fantasy or we created from our own imagination is all well and good, it seems a Game of Good Cop/Bad Cop is required. - BoRadiant 12:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Changes Blog We now have a blog where diplomatic arguments have begun over potential changes to the Wiki, take a look and add your opinion as an Administarator! - BoRadiant 20:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Some Good Youtube Images! Given that your a master of capturing images off Youtube videos, I figured I'd help you in on some good images, right at the very minute there appear on said video. Least I can do for the new administrator in command! *For "Land of the Twilight Bark", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22ybWzdyZOo, at 3mins 19secs *For "Devil's Bayou and the Outback", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YM9pRJZynYs, at 25secs and at 720p (HD) *For "The Jungle Book", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVPKOeYWvj0, at 1min 50secs or 2mins 1sec *For "100 Acre Wood", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czuzyefKrMY, at 2mins 2secs Wolf Wolf has gone insane and abandoned the Wiki, though I cannot blame him, it is a sad day. I was wondering what we should do about his Kingdom Hearts III Game, its your choice whether you take it up or do whatever with it. - BoRadiant 17:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it's best to just leave it be, maybe he'll change his mind and come back to work on it. Xerruy 17:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I've descided that Wolf's Pages will stay, he has put too much work into it, even if he doesn't come back it will be a testament to his hard work! - BoRadiant 22:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) JMAN2.0, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite and Tiarron too. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this, he going to delete our articles! Spread across different wikias to different users. (Dino-drones)